


Honey, They Can't Have You

by IceQueenRia



Series: Can't Have You [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Crying, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Spit Kink, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine enjoys being the lead vocalist of The Warblers. His fellow Glee mates all love and admire Blaine, perhaps a little too much. His boyfriends, Puck, Sam and Kurt, feel that Blaine needs to deflate his arrogant head a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, They Can't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 in the series.
> 
> I think I've warned for all the kinks. 
> 
> Kinks and things won't be to everybody's taste.

XXX

Sometimes, with Blaine living in and going to school in Westerville, it proved to be somewhat of a challenge to keep a strong relationship with his three boyfriends, Kurt, Sam and Puck. The fact that he was in a competitive Glee Club also posed problems sometimes. Being a student at an all boy school was also a great issue. Puck’s possessive nature meant that he was the one who disliked Blaine being amongst horny teenage boys every school day the most. Kurt and Sam weren’t keen on it either, but there was little they could do about the situation.

However, one of the biggest problems that sometimes caused a little strain between them all was Blaine’s relationship with his fellow Warblers. They all knew that Blaine was a great talent and it made sense that he often featured as the lead soloist. The fact that his team-mates admired him was of course not unusual. But sometimes, the other three felt that The Warblers admired Blaine just a little too much.

One Saturday afternoon, Blaine enlisted the help of The Warblers to sing with him at the mall. Kurt had Puck and Sam trailing behind him carrying loads of his shopping while he searched through a variety of scarves when Blaine began his song.

He had deceitfully told his boyfriends that he had to visit relatives that weekend when Kurt demanded a mall trip to make up for the fact the others had ignored him on the last one, resulting in him flirting with a stranger to make them jealous and thereby ensuring he was punished. After that incident, Puck had asked Kurt if they had taken things too far. The countertenor had laughed and insisted he was capable of taking anything they threw at him. He did however point out that it was unfair that he was denied of the shopping trip they had promised. 

So, Puck and Sam were shopping with Kurt now and Blaine had planned a number to act as his own personal apology. Kurt seemed thrilled to have Blaine sing to him with The Warblers as back-up and the expression on his face was reminiscent of the one he had worn back when he first met Blaine and watched his ‘Teenage Dream’ performance. The male diva led the applause, Puck and Sam looking equally as enthusiastic and Blaine glowed with pride at their obvious respect and approval.

He then took the time to bask in the attention of the other mall-goers before celebrating the good performance with his fellow Warblers. Accepting their multiple hugs and gushing praise, Blaine felt more pride surge through him. As he turned his gaze back to his boyfriends and caught their less than impressed looks he wondered what was wrong. He raised a triangular eye-brow at them in question but that single action seemed to irritate them further, particularly Puck.

The mohawked teen stomped towards the group of gushing boys surrounding Blaine and rudely shoved a few of them out of the way. He sent a particularly vicious glare at Thad who had practically been drooling on Blaine’s shoe laces. Taking hold of Blaine’s wrist, Puck made to pull him over to Kurt and Sam but Blaine shook him off when Jeff tapped him on the shoulder.

“We’re planning to have a little get together at Nick’s now,” Jeff informed him. “His parents are away on business. Are you coming?”

“No, he’s not.” Puck answered for him, sending Blaine a look that created a different meaning for the question. An orgasm denial meaning.

“Maybe another time, Jeff.” Blaine said.

“What? Blaine, you have to attend.” Wes insisted. “Everybody else is going. We can’t do any Warbler rehearsal or performance without you so we certainly can’t have a celebratory function without you. You’re our star Blaine, if you don’t come then there’s no point in us meeting up at Nick’s at all.”

“It’s like a team-building exercise,” David added. “You’re the main part of our team. And you’re our friend.”

“I suppose I could stop by for a little while at least.” Blaine answered.

“What?” Puck asked not sounding pleased with the shorter boy’s decision.

“Well it would be rude not to.” Blaine reasoned.

“That’s great,” Wes replied looking as though Christmas had come early. “I could give you a lift,” he offered dropping a hand to Blaine’s shoulder and caressing him. 

“Sure, that sounds great,” Blaine nodded. “Bye Noah, I’ll catch up with you and the other two later.”

He began to walk off with Wes and David either side of him, David resting an arm over Blaine’s shoulders and Wes with his arm about Blaine’s waist. Thad was walking behind them and even from where he stood Puck could tell the other teen was staring at Blaine’s ass. Some of the other Warblers were ruffling up Blaine’s hair as they walked along together, as well as patting his back, their hands drifting far too low to be acceptable while they all continued to compliment their lead vocalist. 

“Noah, just what is going on?” Kurt asked as he and Sam joined the Jewish boy, Sam having to carry all the bags now since Puck had set them down before walking over to Blaine. “Where is Blaine going?”

“Some Warbler get together at Neil’s house,” Puck scoffed.

“You mean Nick,” Kurt corrected. “Care to explain to me why Blaine’s flouncing off with a group of boys that aren’t us?”

“They just took him away,” Puck growled. “Come on, let’s follow. We can still grab our boy back if we hurry.”

Puck set off, stalking through the mall after the sea of choir boys. Kurt strutted along with that elegance and air of superiority that he seemed to naturally achieve and Sam jogged to keep up, the shopping bags hitting him in the legs as they were jostled about from his movements.

As they came to the escalators, a little girl whose mother was waiting for her at the bottom blocked the three teenagers from getting down the moving staircase quicker. Noticing that The Warblers now had Blaine on their shoulders as they carried him out the building, Puck lost patience and picked the girl up in his arms and carried her down before placing her back on her feet by her mother. He then raced through the mall, Kurt walking quickly behind him but refusing to run in his beloved boots and Sam barely managing to keep five paces behind Kurt.

“Damn it!” Puck swore as he found Blaine and The Warblers already driving out of the parking lot. He briefly considered running after the car Blaine was in but decided it probably wasn’t a smart move. “They’ve gone,” Puck told his other two boyfriends when they made it outside.

“Are we going to punish him?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Kurt answered immediately. “He’d already be punishing me if I shared hugs with a group of boys and accepted an invitation to a social gathering with them.”

“They are his friends though, not strangers,” Sam said fairly. “But none of us would have gone like that.”

“You’re right; he’s so getting his ass punished,” Puck stated as he took some of the bags from Sam. “I can forgive him for lying about not being able to come here today because he wanted to sing a song for Kurt, but heading out with those posh boys is not on. Did you see how they were touching him?” He asked as he led the way to Kurt’s car. “And the starry-eyed looks they were all getting. They were like a bunch of freaking fan-girls ready to drop their panties for him and offer out their fucking vaginas.”

“So let’s gatecrash,” Sam suggested. “You know where Nick lives right?” he asked Kurt who nodded having been there once to work on a science project when he had studied at Dalton Academy, before the four of them entered into their unconventional relationship. “I vote we go there and get him.”

“Agreed,” Kurt said before unlocking his car and climbing into the driver’s seat. “We’re definitely using the blindfold,” He stated knowing how much Blaine hated to have his eyes covered; preventing him from seeing what was coming next or when. 

“I wanna suggest something,” Puck told the other two. “We haven’t done it before but maybe we could test it out.”

“If you want to engage in a daddy kink role-play then I’m having nothing to do with it, Noah,” Kurt responded. “I understand and sympathise with the fact that you have daddy issues, as does Blaine, but I have a brilliant and healthy relationship with my own dad. There is no way I’m bringing the ‘daddy’ word into a sexual setting between us, not ever.”

“No daddy-kink,” Puck chuckled. “I was just thinking, those Warbler prep boys are pretty much all gay right?”

“Dalton Academy is not a gay school,” Kurt answered with a roll of his eyes. “They just have an enforced no bullying policy and the students who attend learn to be open-minded enough to accept people for who and what they are. As it happens, Nick and Jeff are gay. David I suspect is at least bi-curious, otherwise known as secretly being gay but wanting to pretend he likes girls so he can fit in better with more conservative environments. And I’m fairly confident that Thad is obsessed with all things Blaine. I wouldn’t label him as gay or straight but he definitely thinks the sun shines out of Blaine’s admittedly glorious behind.”

“You don’t want us to get The Warblers to join our relationship do you?” Sam asked sounding hurt by the mere thought. “I thought this was just us four, that we loved each other. I don’t… I don’t want other people as well. I only want you three.”

“Whoa, no way, baby,” Puck insisted. “I don’t want any of those guys. Blaine’s the only Dalton boy for me.”

“I was a Dalton boy,” Kurt reminded him sounding offended.

“Not for long,” Puck shrugged. “And you’re a McKinley boy at heart, princess. Let’s say you’re the only diva for me and Sam’s the only jock for me.”

“Ok,” Kurt said sounding a little happier. “So what new thing did you want to try?”

“I was wondering if we could maybe try this punishment and reminding Blaine who he belongs to thing a little more… um, well… publicly. I mean, not in public or anything but… maybe with, um… witnesses,” Puck told them sounding a little uncertain as though he was nervous about how the other two might respond.

“Are you saying you want us to punish Blaine in front of the other Warblers?” Kurt asked. His voice sounded horrified but the sudden erection that sprang to life in his jeans betrayed how arousing the idea was to him.

“That sounds kinda risky,” Sam frowned. “Those guys idolise Blaine. They’ll probably try and murder us if we punish and humiliate him. Or they could call the police. And… Blaine might not like it. I know we test each other’s limits all the time but this could be too much.”

“He’s right,” Kurt admitted even though he was still sporting a hard-on. “I’m not sure how his friends would react to witnessing something so… controversial. And while I full heartedly want to punish Blaine this could be taking things too far.”

“We won’t make Blaine do anything if he really doesn’t want to,” Puck explained. “He’s always entitled to say no. We all are. And I’ll ask him how he feels about them watching first. If he says no, we can just grab him and leave and punish him privately. If he agrees we can try it out. He can explain to his friends what the deal is, make it clear that we love him and he’s a willing participant and it’s not abuse, then if they have anything to say I’ll knock them out because I’m totally badass.”

“If Blaine does agree to this, how far are things gonna go?” Sam asked. “Because I don’t think I could… you know… be naked in front of anyone else or have sex with people other than you watching.”

“I was just thinking we’d spank him in front of them,” Puck shrugged. “Maybe have him get on his knees and apologise and beg forgiveness. That’ll be humiliating enough.”

“We’ll see what Blaine says,” Kurt decided as he turned on a corner. 

Sam shifted in the backseat, clearly uneasy about the prospect of other people watching just a part of their lifestyle but he didn’t say anything. The blonde rarely did speak up. It was in his nature to simply submit to whatever his boyfriends asked of him and not question or argue it. 

XXX

They pulled up along Nick’s street and exited the car before making their way up to the house and knocking on the door. It was Jeff who answered, looking surprised to see them but offering a smile anyway. Without so much as a ‘hello’, Puck stepped across the threshold and walked through the large house in search of their dark-haired boyfriend. 

In the living-room, they found Blaine sitting comfortably in an armchair with Thad giving him a foot massage. Nick was sat on the arm of the chair holding a drink for Blaine while the shorter boy drank the liquid through a straw. David was stood behind the chair and rubbing Blaine’s shoulders while Wes joined them and presented a plate of food to Blaine.

“What the fuck?” Puck asked startling Blaine who ducked his head down looking slightly ashamed.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine questioned looking between his three boyfriends and just knowing that a punishment was heading his way.

“I think you already know why we’re here, honey,” Kurt answered him with a quirked eyebrow and a hand resting on his hip. “Thad, get your hands away from my boyfriend’s feet before I bitch-slap you,” he demanded in a falsely sweet tone.

Thad had sense enough to abandon the foot massage he had been giving to Blaine. David also put a stop to rubbing the boy’s shoulders as Nick and Wes both took a careful step back.

“Blaine,” Puck called beckoning the boy to him with a finger.

Looking round, Blaine realised that every member of The Warblers were watching and listening. He instantly felt embarrassed but he stood with his head held high and managed to keep his dapper charm about him as he walked to meet Puck. As the larger teen took his hand and led him away to the kitchen, he felt a little anxious over what to expect next since he wasn’t being escorted from the house yet. 

“You need to be punished,” Puck told him in a low voice so the boys back in the living-room wouldn’t overhear. “I think you’ve grown too arrogant with the way those dudes rub your ego for you all the time.”

“Who are you to accuse anyone of arrogance?” Blaine asked.

“I’m a badass, honey,” Puck replied. “Being over-confident is my thing. And my bad-boy arrogance is hot. Your cocky attitude is just annoying. You could even give our princess a run for his money with the way you think you’re so superior, like you can do what you want despite the fact you belong to us.”

“They’re my friends, my team-mates,” Blaine said defensively. “We just wanted to bond a little more. It would have been rude for me not to join them in celebration. Please, just let us stay for a little while and then we can get Sam and Kurt and have the rest of the day together at mine.”

“Oh I plan for us to stay a little longer,” Puck responded. “If you’re up for trying out something new that is?”

“Something new?” Blaine asked sounding curious. “You aren’t planning a massive orgy are you because I do not wish to share you, Sam or Kurt with my Warbler team-mates?”

“No sharing involved, honey,” Puck assured him resting his hands at Blaine’s hips. “But maybe your posh little friends could watch a different kind of performance from you.”

“I’m listening,” Blaine said sounding indifferent for the time being.

“The way those dudes look up to you, admire you, put you on a fucking pedestal… I just wanna let them see you a little less than perfect, a little more vulnerable,” Puck explained. “I wanna spank you in front of them. I want them to hear the degrading things I have to say to you. Then I want them to hear you beg for our forgiveness and make your apologies on bended knees.”

“I… you want to humiliate me in front of the people that have such high respect for me,” Blaine stated trying to absorb the request.

“Pretty much,” Puck admitted. “But only with your consent. You’re always welcome to say ‘no’. But little Blaine Warbler down there doesn’t seem to hate the idea,” Puck smirked as he noticed the bulge growing in Blaine’s pants.

“The thought isn’t a complete turn-off,” Blaine confessed. “I’ve fantasized about this type of thing before if you must know but… I’m not sure if it’s a fantasy I’d like to bring to life. I’m not fully confident if I’ll actually be comfortable with it for real.”

“Your call if you wanna try it out or not,” Puck told him. “We might be the ones spanking you and shit but you’re in control here. You say stop and we fucking stop, you know that.”

Blaine pressed himself closer to Puck and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s strong chest as he thought it over in his mind. He trusted all three of his lovers completely. The fact that they had such a relationship that involved punishments was a testament to their trust in one another. He knew if they started that he could say no. But the thought of having to ask his boyfriends to stop, and his Warbler friends witnessing him put an end to something he couldn’t handle was much more embarrassing than having them watch him take a little punishment. 

“If we start I don’t want to stop,” Blaine said. “Having my friends watch and see me unable to take it all would be mortifying.”

“Is that a yes?” Puck asked hopefully.

“I’ll take a spanking,” Blaine replied. “But I don’t want to beg for forgiveness in front of them. I’ll do all that when we’re alone but not here. Just… just the spanking but…”

“But?” Puck prompted.

“I don’t know how they’ll react,” Blaine said sounding a little worried. “Being Dalton boys we are all more open-minded than most teenagers but… I don’t know. Could it just be in front of a handful of them?” Blaine asked. “We could go upstairs and just have a select few watch.”

“If that’s what makes you comfortable,” Puck told him. “So, are you up for it?”

As he nodded, Blaine found that he couldn’t quite make eye-contact with his boyfriend out of embarrassment. His embarrassment caused him to laugh at himself a little before he followed Puck back into the living-room. Looking round, Blaine already knew which boys he would invite to witness his spanking. He walked over to Wes and David and whispered to his friends that he’d like them to join him upstairs. The two looked curious but nodded in agreement as Blaine gestured for them to join Puck, Sam and Kurt. Blaine then relayed the same message to Jeff and Nick, making a point to inform them they would not be taking part in an orgy when Nick got a dirty smirk on his face. Finally, Blaine invited Thad along since he knew the boy would insist on following them upstairs anyway. He was a little concerned that Thad might not like what he saw and try to stop it, but Blaine was confident the others would be able to silence his protests. 

Leaving the rest of The Warblers to do as they pleased downstairs, Nick led the way up to his bedroom and locked the door once the others had walked in. Wes, David, Jeff and Thad had all taken a seat on the bed and Nick walked over to join them.

“Are you guys about to come out about the fact you’re in a four-way relationship?” David asked. “Because everybody already knows.”

“That’s not why we’ve invited you boys up here,” Kurt answered. “First of all, I would like you all to raise your right hand,” the boys on the bed did as he asked. “And I want you all to promise that you will never speak a word to anyone of what you are about to witness in this room.”

The boys obediently made their promises and while Wes and David simply looked curious and Thad looked confused, Jeff and Nick had pulled identical grins and were looking very excited. 

“We’re about to see some live gay-porn right?” Jeff asked eagerly. “That’s hot.”

“Can we join in?” Nick asked.

“I thought I made it clear to you two downstairs,” Blaine sighed. “There is no orgy planned. If you’ll all allow me to explain, I guess I should tell you that my relationship with my three boyfriends isn’t entirely… conventional.”

“We all love each other,” Sam told them. “And we’re all willing participants in the stuff we do together.”

“There’s no abuse going on here,” Puck clarified. “Everything between us is consensual.”

“I’m beginning to feel uncomfortable,” Thad announced. “Blaine, are these guys treating you in a way you do not deserve?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Blaine replied. “But our sex-life isn’t of the vanilla kind. Sometimes things get a bit… well… a little…”

“Kinky,” Jeff and Nick supplied before sharing a high-five.

“Yes actually,” Blaine nodded. “When we feel its necessary, we punish each other.”

“If we’re only here to listen to an account of your crazy sex-life then I’d prefer to return downstairs,” Wes said.

“Yeah, I’m only sticking around if I get to see something,” Nick said as he eyed up Puck and Sam, licking his lips as he thought about running his tongue over their delicious muscles. 

“You’re all here to witness me… beingspanked.” Blaine said quickly, the words blurring together but the boys were still able to decipher them.

“That’s outrageous,” Thad declared. “They cannot be allowed to treat Blaine do indecently. Blaine is too talented, intelligent, charming and handsome to deserve punishment. He should be rewarded and have every aspect of his body worshipped.” 

“Thad, be quiet,” Wes told him. “It isn’t your place to pass judgement.”

“You really are ok with us seeing this, right Blaine?” David asked.

“I am,” Blaine answered though he still couldn’t look his fellow Warblers or any of his boyfriends in the eye. “I asked for you guys to attend because I trust you enough to play witness to this aspect of my life on this one particular occasion.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you trust us that’s great Blaine, we appreciate it,” Jeff said. “Will you just bend over and take a spanking now?”

“Noah?” Blaine asked knowing he would be administering the spanking so he waited for his instruction. 

“Bend over the desk,” Puck told him. “Pants and underwear down, feet spread apart.”

“I protest,” Thad claimed standing to his feet but Wes and David yanked him back down, reminding him that he had promised not to speak a word to anyone of the on-goings in Nick’s bedroom. “This is not a dignified position for our lead soloist. I shall take the punishment on his behalf.”

“Dude, I’m not touching that ass of yours, not now, not ever,” Puck replied. “Just sit down and watch the show before I shove your head down the toilet.”

“If you’re so eager for punishment then me and Nick can sort you out later,” Jeff told Thad with a wide grin that caused the council member to look completely flabbergasted at such a proposition. 

By now, Blaine had assumed the position over the desk with his bare behind on display to five of his fellow Warblers and his three boyfriends. His exposed skin was already blanketed with goose-bumps and his heart was thumping in expectation of the first strike to his buttocks, his member growing harder as anticipation blurred with arousal. 

“Don’t forget to count,” Puck said before he landed the first blow, the collision creating a firm outline of his hand onto Blaine’s skin.

“One,” Blaine hissed shocked at how hard the first hit had been. He had expected Puck to be gentler with a watching audience but his assumption had clearly been incorrect. “Two,” he counted as the second hit slapped down on his right butt-cheek, thankfully not as hard as the first but still creating that delicious sting Blaine enjoyed so much. 

Standing with his back to Puck and Blaine, Kurt flinched a little every time he heard the sound of skin against skin before Blaine listing a number. He never could bring himself to watch the spankings. Around spank number seven, Wes stood to join Kurt by the window, obviously not able to watch the scene either.

“Eight,” Blaine counted, his entire body jumping as Puck spanked his rear, his bum wobbling for a few seconds after the hit.

Nick had taken his cock out without any trace of embarrassment and was eagerly jerking himself off as he watched in fascination. It wasn’t long before Jeff had followed his example and was pleasuring himself while watching Blaine’s punishment also. 

“Twelve,” Blaine yelped, startled when Puck whacked the back of his thighs. He was sure his ass was blossomed a bright red and he strongly suspected the colour of his face matched. “Ow, thirteen.”

On the bed, Jeff and Nick were now giving each other a hand-job as they watched on, admiring the cherry shade of Blaine’s buttocks. David’s head was cocked to the side and he watched with morbid curiosity. His dick was half-hard in his pants but he gave it no attention as he watched the spanking. As for Thad, his eyes were wide and his mouth open. He didn’t appear to be enjoying the sight but he certainly wasn’t trying to look away. 

“Nineteen,” Blaine called out, his legs trembling a little. “Ow, twenty.” He finished as Puck delivered the final spank, making it as hard as the first one had been. Jeff and Nick found their release and wiped the mess into the bed sheets. “Thank you,” Blaine said quietly as he quickly brushed away the single tear that had slipped from his eye.

“You did good, honey,” Sam praised.

“More?” Nick asked hopefully and Thad turned his stunned stare on to him, mouth opening and closing uselessly as he was rendered speechless. “I have a whip,” he told them and something in Jeff’s expression suggested that he was well aware of this particular piece of information.

Kurt and Sam caught eyes with one another, both looking apprehensive. They’d never used a whip in their relationship before. There had been the occasional belt-use, but never an actual whip.

“To each their own,” Puck shrugged as he looked between Jeff and Nick with a forming smirk, obviously guessing that the two had experimented with kinky things before. “But we’ve never tried a whip.”

“I can take it,” Blaine said already removing his top and placing it on the desk so that his back was exposed. “I can take it,” he repeated.

“You’re such a pain slut,” Puck commented with a shake of his head. “Look honey, I’ve never used a whip, I might fuck it up and hurt you too much.”

“I’ll do it,” Nick offered and Thad shook his head frantically but made no sound.

“Blaine’s our boyfriend, not yours,” Kurt pointed out. “We’re the only ones who get to punish and humiliate him.”

“Then would you like to do the honours?” Nick asked him already taking the whip out from its hidden place beneath his bed.

“Noah, it has to be you,” Kurt said taking the whip from Nick and handing it to the mohawked teen. “Five lashes will do.”

“Five?” Jeff asked sounding disappointed. “Why not ten? At least then it will be an even number.”

“Five lashes,” Kurt repeated decisively before crossing back to the window so he didn’t have to watch, Wes staring out at the scenery below along with him.

After a brief verbal whipping lesson from Nick, Puck stood ready to bring the leather down across Blaine’s back. Trying to flick his wrist in the way that Nick had described, Puck made the first hit. Everybody in the room froze as they heard Blaine scream, but since the shorter teen made no request for the whipping to stop, Puck continued.

Beside him at the window, Kurt could tell that Wes looked a little nauseous. He tried to offer the Asian boy an understanding smile but his expressions weren’t working properly. After hearing the fifth hit and the fifth cry, Kurt turned from the window, wincing as he saw the welts on Blaine’s back. He was just thankful that only one of the hits had been hard enough to draw blood, and that was only a very small amount. Still, Blaine’s back would no doubt be aching for a few days.

“Honey, stay still,” Puck instructed when Blaine made to move. He grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the desk and lightly dabbed at the shallow cut. “You good?” He asked and Blaine nodded before standing upright.

Sam moved forwards to help Blaine back into his shirt as well as pull his underwear and pants back up. Blaine was still sporting an erection and Jeff and Nick were already jerking one another off again. David still had his head cocked to the side and had watched the whipping with the same curious expression he’d worn throughout the spanking. Thad looked more horrified than ever and it wouldn’t be totally surprising if he fainted.

“Come on Blaine; show your audience some appreciation,” Puck told him.

Turning to face his fellow Warblers, Blaine ducked his head as he thanked them for watching. 

“You’re welcome,” Jeff replied.

“Yeah, anytime,” Nick added with a wink before cowering slightly under Puck’s glare.

“This is a one-off ok Dalton boy,” Puck said. “And this little hobbit is ours. You can sing with him and do those little side-step dance moves with him, but you don’t ever get to punish or pleasure our boy.”

“Possessiveness is so hot,” David remarked before blinking and straightening up, as though he’d just come out of a daze and suddenly realised other people were in the room. “Well, perhaps we should return downstairs,” he suggested.

He stood up and left the room, heading to the bathroom, no doubt planning to take care of the problem between his legs. Taking a hold of Thad, Nick and Jeff dragged the still speechless boy away. Finally, Wes slipped from the room, giving Blaine’s shoulder a light and purely platonic squeeze before he left. 

“Right, back to yours now honey,” Sam said to Blaine before the four of them left the house and climbed into Kurt’s car, Blaine hissing a little as sitting against the car seat irritated his back.

XXX

They pulled up outside Blaine’s and as soon as they were sure they had the house to themselves, aside from the family dog who begged for some attention when they first arrived, they had Blaine strip and crawl up to his bedroom. Once inside, they locked the door and Kurt instantly crossed the room to extract the blindfold. He held the fabric reverently in his hands as he called Blaine over to him.

Looking up at Kurt from his kneeling position, Blaine gulped as he eyed the blindfold hatefully. As usual, when Kurt made to fasten it around his head, Blaine’s instincts told him to pull away, but after the first flinch he managed to hold still so Kurt could tie the material over his eyes, temporarily taking his sight from him.

He gasped in surprise as Kurt fisted his fingers into his hair before guiding him on his knees to the bed, telling him to rest down on his stomach rather than his still sore back. 

As he was in the safe and familiar environment of his bedroom, on his bed no less, it really should have been easier for Blaine to pretend he was simply settling down to sleep. However, he remained painfully aware that he was blindfolded and that opening his eyes would do him no good as he would not be greeted with light or a visual of all that was happening around him. He wasn’t really sure why he despised the blindfold so much, or why he even had such an item buried in his sex drawer, all he knew was that the blindfold was the worst punishment he ever had to endure. 

Puck had once queried as to whether he was afraid of the dark but Blaine didn’t think that was the reason for his intense dislike. It was true that he’d feared the darkness as a young child, but he didn’t think the same phobia still lurked somewhere in his subconscious. Being blindfolded just made him feel so powerless. He hated the feeling just as much as Kurt hated having to shelve his pride and beg for orgasm. Yet despite hating the powerless feeling the blindfold gave him, Blaine never once asked for a punishment to stop while the material blocked his vision. 

A hand, Sam’s unless Blaine was mistaken, came out to pull his ankles apart and Blaine jumped at the contact. His legs were tied to each end of the posts before a pillow was placed under him to raise his ass up higher. Almost immediately, he began grinding his nude groin against the pillow but a deft hand with nimble fingers, the skin so soft it had to be Kurt, slipped beneath him to snap a cock-ring around his length to prevent him from achieving the pleasure he so desired.

Somebody’s hands pried Blaine’s ass-cheeks apart. He couldn’t tell if it was Puck or Sam this time but he knew it wasn’t Kurt. His three boyfriends remained as silent as they could. They always did when he was blindfolded, never telling him what they were doing. The lack of warning meant the shock was greater and Blaine’s nerve system was constantly on edge as his heart thumped in his chest, the noise seeming louder since his boyfriends were so quiet. 

“Oh,” Blaine gasped as one of the boys’ spit made contact with his asshole. 

He guessed that it was probably Puck. Kurt certainly wouldn’t be the type to spit and Sam would only do it if instructed, and since the boys were not verbally communicating it seemed more probable that Puck would have spat on Blaine himself rather than wordlessly signal for Sam to.

“Who was it?” Blaine asked wanting to know. He always wanted to know who it was to touch or tease him. They never provided him with an answer until after his punishment had been meted out. “Tell me who it was?” Blaine asked again. The only response he received was another splash of saliva onto his asshole. “Argh, you bastards!” Blaine swore as a dollop of lube was poured around his opening, the cold feel shocking him. “Ow,” he hissed as a swat was landed to his ass for swearing. 

His body shuddered as a finger slowly slipped inside of him, the sensations more intense because he couldn’t actually view what was happening. A second finger was soon added, but the two digits belonged to different people. He asked his boyfriends who had their fingers inside of him even though he knew they’d not answer him.

Blaine tensed up when he felt one of the others moving up the mattress. His tensing up meant that he trapped the fingers tightly inside of his ass. The person who moved ended up gripping their hand into his hair, the hold was rough and a cock was soon forced past his lips. From the taste and smell of the flesh in his mouth, Blaine guessed that it was Puck he was providing oral services for. 

He whimpered and gagged around the hard organ in his mouth, not enjoying himself at all. Blaine was useless at giving blow-jobs and he knew it as well as the others. The job was sloppy and awkward and he had to keep pulling away to heave for air. Although Puck allowed him the time to gasp for breath, he kept his fingers knotted in his hair and always forced him back on to his dick, choking him with it.

“W-water,” Blaine croaked out when his mouth was free of cock.

The fingers that had been playing inside of his ass were pulled out and a heavy set of footsteps sounded across the room, presumably heading to the adjoining bathroom. 

“Honey, is there a cup somewhere in your bathroom?” Sam asked and Blaine jumped at the first words he’d heard from someone other than himself since the blindfold was placed around his eyes.

“No,” Blaine replied remembering that he’d taken the cup downstairs to get washed up that morning.

His feet were freed from where they’d been tied to the bed posts and Puck and Kurt supported him and guided him across the room, ensuring he didn’t bump into or trip over anything.

“You’ll just have to drink from the tap,” Kurt said to him and Blaine nodded.

“Unless you wanna drink my piss instead,” Puck joked and Kurt made a comment about Puck being gross.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Blaine murmured and for the first time he was glad for the blindfold so he couldn’t see the reactions on their faces.

“Honey, I was joking,” Puck pointed out and Blaine could feel himself blushing.

“Sorry,” he apologised. “I just… I’d like to try.” Blaine squirmed where he stood as he waited for one of the others to say something, anything. He felt like he was a freak, like they were judging him, disgusted, possibly considering breaking up with him. “Just forget it,” Blaine sighed and a warm hand cupped his cheek, silently telling him it was ok. Sam’s hand he thought.

“Let’s get you in the bathtub,” Puck said. “We don’t wanna make a mess.”

With the boys’ help, Blaine found himself kneeling in the porcelain tub waiting to feel and taste the flow of urine. After a few minutes of waiting, Blaine felt nervous again unsure as to what was going on since he couldn’t see what his boyfriends were doing.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked desperately. “Are you still there?”

“We’re here,” Puck said and his tone of voice sounded awkward. “I just… I can’t… I can’t piss when people are watching. I have a shy bladder,” he admitted. “Princess, you wanna try?”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt sneered and Blaine felt even more ashamed for confessing that he wanted to test out whether or not he’d enjoy being peed on. “I mean… Blaine, honey, I just can’t. I’m sorry but I can’t. I’m the gay kid who used to have dumb-ass jocks throw pee balloons at him, there’s no way I can enjoy this whether I’m receiving or delivering.”

“I understand,” Blaine nodded in a small voice.

“I really am sorry, princess,” Puck mumbled, apologising for ever taking part in the bullying Kurt had endured.

There was the sound of Puck and Kurt kissing before Sam spoke up.

“I’ll try it for you, honey,” the blonde said and Blaine looked in the direction he’d heard Sam’s voice come from.

He waited for half a minute before giving a jolt of surprise when Sam’s piss hit him. He opened his mouth tentatively before promptly shutting it again when the taste hit his tongue. It only took a few seconds for Blaine to realise that he didn’t enjoy being pissed on at all, but he didn’t want to risk tasting more urine by opening his mouth and asking to stop. Keeping his mouth clamped shut, he shook his head, hoping that would be signal enough that he wanted Sam to stop but the message obviously didn’t translate. Thankfully the stream of piss ended.

“There, how was that?” Sam asked and the boy sounded so nervous that Blaine didn’t have the heart to admit that he hadn’t liked it.

“Great, thanks baby,” Blaine answered forcing on a smile.

“How do you have the temperature of your showers, Blaine?” Kurt asked and Blaine sensed and heard movement that indicated he was fiddling with the shower head.

“Usually hot,” Blaine told him. “But if you’re going to wash me I want it cold. Hot water would sting my back.”

“I’m turning the water on… now,” Kurt warned but Blaine still flinched in shock despite the warning.

At Kurt’s instruction, Blaine stood up and Kurt aimed the shower head at him so he could clean him off, the blindfold still tied around Blaine’s eyes. 

Once Kurt deemed Blaine clean enough, the boys helped him out so he wouldn’t trip and Puck carefully dried him off, being mindful of his sore back.

Leading Blaine back to the bedroom, they repositioned him on the bed as he had been before and more lube was squirted around Blaine’s opening before three fingers were inserted, one finger belonging to each of his three boyfriends. The silent treatment was put back up and Blaine was once again in the dark as to what was coming and when.

A phallic toy was placed at his entrance and teased over his opening. He tried to work out whether it was a dildo or a vibrator but he couldn’t tell. It was only when one of his boyfriends had been fucking him with it for around five minutes that he decided it must just be a dildo. As the dildo was replaced with a vibrator, the toy being switched on to a low setting, Blaine heard sound and movement from the others that told him somebody was getting fucked. It took him a while, but Blaine slowly worked out from the mutterings and moans that Sam was being fucked by Puck and Puck was being topped by Kurt at the same time.

He couldn’t help but feel jealous as he listened to their grunts and pants of pleasure, especially since the cock-ring ensured he received no relief for himself. As his boyfriends’ moans increased as they neared climax, Blaine started to beg for their attention but he was ignored. He was simply left with the toy vibrating in his ass as he listened to the other three ride out their orgasms. 

“I fucked Sam doggy-style,” Puck teased knowing Blaine enjoyed taking one of them in that position the best.

“Asshole,” Blaine whined in response to Puck’s bragging. The vibrator was turned up to a higher level as a consequence.

Blaine was reduced to a begging and pleading mess and the vibrator was finally pulled out. He could feel his hole gaping and wondered what would be happening next. He soon found out when more lube was used and somebody, possibly Kurt, began the task of inserting a string of anal beads inside of him. 

The different sized spheres attached to the string were slowly inserted through Blaine’s well lubricated anus into the rectum. Once they’d been pushed in, they were pulled out part way before being pushed back up. Blaine moaned as the balls passed through the narrow sphincter of his anus. The pulling part way out and pushing back in process was repeated several times, the pulling out being done at different speeds. Finally, the anal beads were removed completely from Blaine’s ass and he was dimly aware of Kurt counting to ensure all the beads were still attached and that none had broken free from the string and got lost. He always checked on the occasions they used Blaine’s anal beads ever since he’d heard about Santana having to have a bead surgically removed.

Once the anal beads were out, Blaine heard somebody’s footsteps moving away. He supposed one of his boyfriends was taking the anal beads to be cleaned and sterilized.

He wasn’t left empty for long before Blaine felt Puck’s condom covered cock inside of him. He knew it was Puck because of the size and he was soon screaming and moaning as Puck pounded inside of him, almost brutally stabbing at his prostate. The entire bed was rocking from the force of Puck’s frantic movements and all Blaine could do was cry out, continuously begging for release. 

“Sorry honey, you’re not cumming today,” Kurt told him not really sounding apologetic but at least sounding somewhat sympathetic. 

Blaine continued to whine and plead; hoping to persuade them to change their minds even though he knew it was highly unlikely. He’d have to wait until they all left before he could get himself off. 

“Shit, Noah, you’re so fucking huge,” Blaine swore and despite being blindfolded, he could see the arrogant smirk on Puck’s face all too clearly in his minds eye.

Before long, a few tears were slipping from Blaine’s eyes and falling down beneath the blindfold. No matter the circumstances, Blaine nearly always cried whenever Puck was inside of him. Not because Puck was ever too rough or freakishly big, there was just something about it that made Blaine release a couple of tears. They were all aware of it but never really discussed it. They had only mentioned it after the first time it had happened, but after being assured that Blaine had enjoyed the anal sex, the others let the matter drop and just quietly accepted it as something Blaine did.

After some heavy pants, loud moans and repeated thuds of the headboard hitting the wall, Puck released his cum into the condom, his cock still buried deep within Blaine. He collapsed on top of the shorter boy, forgetting about his aching back in his post-orgasm state. 

“Noah, get up,” Kurt said since Blaine could do little more than whimper.

“Shit,” Puck swore before slipping out and moving off.

The condom was disposed of and the blindfold was finally removed from Blaine’s eyes.

“It was Noah who spat in your greedy little asshole,” Kurt told Blaine before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Please let me cum?” Blaine asked hopefully but Kurt simply smiled at him with far too much amusement before petting his head softly.

Sam was spread out on Blaine’s other side and Puck joined the three of them on the bed and snuggled up behind Kurt.

“Love you honey,” Puck smirked as he looked down at Blaine’s still hard dick encircled by the cock-ring.

“Screw you, Noah,” Blaine groaned half-heartedly before resting his head atop of Sam’s chest and idly toying with the blonde’s nipple. 

The End


End file.
